


Baby, Baby

by echoflowertea



Series: Open Requests [20]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve got a kid. Lots of people see that as a nuisance. Luckily for you, the skelebros aren’t exactly “traditional”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt** : What about a one shot where reader is a single mother? And Sans is always fawning over her baby makin them laugh while Papyrus is just amazed there are humans SMALLER then Frisk. But they're both just really gentle an affectionate towards them??¿¿

“DID YOU REMEMBER THE BOTTLE?”

“yep.”

“WHAT ABOUT THE NEW BLANKET? HAS IT BEEN WASHED WITH THE HYPOALLERGENIC STUFF? AND DRIED ON DELICATE TO PRESERVE ITS CUTE STITCH OF A LION?”

“uh huh.”

“GOODIE! I THINK WE ARE ALL SET FOR THE WEEKEND.”

This was their favorite part of the week. When everything wound down – from work to chores – and they could have you over. It took a lot of trial and error to make this schedule work out, but the payoff was so worth it.

The doorbell rang. Papyrus rushed over to swing it open with stars in his eyes.

“HELLO!!! WE ARE SO HAPPY YOU ARRIVED SAFELY!”

You chuckled and struggled to keep your balance. Between the baby carrier carseat and your overnight bags, you looked like you were about to topple over. Thankfully, Papyrus was already on it. He took the handle with great care and guided your child into the living room. Sans was the one to actually greet you, moving in the way just to receive your soft hug.

“heh, lookin’ good.”

“Oh, yeah.” You glanced down at your stained t-shirt. “She had an accident on the way here. I had to pull over and clean her up.”

“should’ve called me, i could’ve swung by and helped ya out.”

“Thanks, but I’m okay. I think I might change, though.”

“c’mon. let’s pick somethin’ out for ya.”

You were always amazed at how attentive the brothers were. Meeting them was…an experience. You were pregnant, just a few months along, when the three of you started hanging out. You were straight with them when you said that you were going to go through with the pregnancy and how that might’ve affected your friendship. You expected them to dip out, but they did the opposite. They stuck around with you during the entire course of your pregnancy and were an everlasting constant in your life that was strife with new experiences and challenges.

Papyrus bent down and played with the toy hanging from the handle, making it jingle as your baby cooed up at him. He was so massive. It was hard to believe that someone so huge could also be so gentle.

“we’ll be right back. gonna get her cleaned up.”

“EXCELLENT! SHE AND I WILL BE CATCHING UP ON THE PAST WEEK’S EVENTS. I SEE YOU HAVE A NEW ONESIE ON, NYEH HEH HEH! IT SUITS YOU QUITE WELL. RUBBER DUCKS ARE ALSO A FAVORITE OF MINE, BUT WE WILL KEEP THAT BETWEEN US.”

You were glad to have a quick break from her. You loved her, but motherhood was a full-time job. Between making money and taking care of her, there really wasn’t much time to breathe. The weekends meant you could finally let your hair down and not have to worry so much about every little thing.

Sans tugged some stuff out from your bag as you kicked your shoes off. It had been a really long day and your feet were killing you.

“here ya go. shower’s free for ya if you wanna do that first. my bro is makin’ dinner, too.”

You thanked him as he left the room to give you some privacy. He really spoiled you.

It took the brothers a while to reach this point. When you first had her, Papyrus refused to be left alone with her because he was afraid that something would happen and he would fail you somehow. But judging on the rows of baby books stuffed away in all parts of their house, he found comfort in having a few manuals nearby to prepare for anything.

Sans, on the other hand, had been just…really awkward. He kept saying that he was afraid of dropping her when he held her. For the longest time he would just sit on the opposite side of the room when she was around. It really hurt your feelings and you confronted him on it, and that was when he let you know that he was…afraid she would get scared of him because of his, quote, “ugly mug”.

But these days?

She _loved_ them. So unconditionally it hurt.

You wrung your hair out and toweled off, changing into the large set of pajamas that Papyrus grew out of. The baby weight probably wasn’t ever going to go away, but if you had a steady stream of cute hand-me-downs from the younger of the brothers, you were okay with that.

“NYEH HEH HEH HEH!”

“oh my god, bro. s’not that funny.”

“YES IT IS! LOOK AT HER!”

You stepped out to the living room just to see Sans holding her up. She drooled all over his hand and already spit up on his jacket, but he’d never looked happier.

“Ugh, I’m so sorry!”

“heh, it’s ok.” He continued to lift her up and down, his grin widening at her shift in expression. “a little puke never hurt anybody.”

“SANS, NO. YOU ARE CLEANING IT UP AS SOON AS SHE STOPS DISTRACTING YOU WITH HER CUTENESS.”

“which’ll be never.”

They both laughed. You busied yourself in digging for the baby wipes in her diaper bag, handing them off so he could get started. Papyrus was the one that took her instead, cuddling her to his chest with as much gentleness as his personality.

“thanks, babe.”

Babe?

Sans’s eyesockets went black. “i-i mean…heh…”

“Um. Did you just—”

“OH, YES. YOU ARE VERY SMALL. IT IS QUITE INCREDIBLE HOW YOU WILL GROW UP TO BE AS BIG AS YOUR MOTHER. YOU HAVE ALREADY GOTTEN SO BIG! HUMANS ARE FASCINATING.”

Papyrus babbling on about your child was enough to distract you while Sans slipped away to change his shirt. Jeez, she’d already KO’d both of your guys’ outfits today.

“I SUPPOSE WE COULD WATCH SOMETHING. LET’S SEE WHAT’S ON, SHALL WE?”

He always held conversations with her, too. Hearing his voice made her react no matter what she was doing. It put her to sleep. It made her snuggle into him. She reached forward and gripped onto his finger so she could suckle on it. Everything about him seemed to soothe and fascinate her, just as much as he felt when he was with her.

Papyrus sat with her, cross-legged, in front of the TV while he put on the coolest kids’ channel. He had good taste, too. He always managed to find something that was educational as well as fun for everyone.

The program on right now was about a talking caterpillar that traveled around the garden and learned new things about the flora and fauna. It was one of her favorites, and you knew that because she wouldn’t cry nearly as much when it played in the background while you were doing chores in the house.

Papyrus tugged on her feet and replaced one of the socks that fell off. She kicked against him and wiggled as he positioned her on his lap. He was careful to support her head against his spine and hunched over just to make sure she didn’t fall over. He surrounded himself with a mountain of pillows, too, so she was safe from all angles.

“hey, mind giving me a hand?”

You turned around and saw that Sans had a giant box positioned in the center of the room. Papyrus pointed at the screen and was too busy explaining the names of all the animals to notice what was going on.

“What is this?”

He grinned and leaned on it, trying to look a little cooler than he actually did with that space-themed t-shirt he got at the astronomy museum. “got you guys somethin’.”

“You what?”

Sans dumped the pieces all out on the floor. He started to assemble it, flipping a screwdriver in his hand while he called out for you to hand him all the scattered parts. It looked like it’d been handcrafted, but he didn’t have a chance to get it all together. You watched him go to work, calculating and picturing the finished product in his head.

You watched it slowly come to life. It was a…swing. Something for her to sit in while she was in the living room. You gaped at him. It was something he made, not something he bought. You could tell by the craftsmanship, his sloppy signature on one side, and the dangling bone toy that hung from the top of the visor.

“Sans…”

“we don’t have a crib yet. but i think this’ll work in the meantime while i work out the kinks on that one.” He stood in front of it with his hands on his hips, a proud grin on his face. “so whenever you come over, you can just plop her down in here. she’ll like it a lot, i think, she has a good time when we rock her back n’ forth before we eat. puts her right to sleep.”

You glanced at the new piece of furniture. Something that he made himself. He spent hours on this in his workshop for your daughter and he just…he didn’t want anything in return. It was a gift. And a silent promise that he was going to have her stick around as long as she needed to. Not everyone would put the time and effort for her.

“I…I don’t even know what to say.”

“heh, well, maybe once you find your voice, you can give me some feedback? think i picked the color you dress her in the most, since it’s soft and fits in real well with the rest of our house.”

You stared at him. He started to stammer.

“you, uh, ok there?”

“Sans.”

“yeah?”

“No one has ever…” You struggled to find the right words. “This is…I mean, I…”

“listen, it’s uh, no big deal.”

“It _is_ a big deal. Both of you are so good with her. And I never thought that anyone would want to hang out with me after I had her.” Your heart broke. “A lot of people said I was boring because she came first and foremost. I had to give up a lot. Shifts at work, little luxuries like drinking caffeine. People got tired of me not being able to go through with plans if she wasn’t feeling well or if I just wanted to spend a quiet night with her instead. But you and Papyrus…”

Your heart swelled as you glanced over at the other monster, who was humming the cheerful closing credits song as the episode ended. “You guys have taken us in with open arms. And you’re _so_ good with her. You sit there and…you can make her babble on. I never feel like you’re just doing it to make me happy, it’s that you actually love her and it’s…a little overwhelming. That I met someone who’s so patient and understanding. Who cares about her as much as I do.”

You hadn’t noticed it, but his pupils were changing shape. From tiny circles to hearts. He was still speechless.

“I just…I can’t imagine not being part of this anymore? You’re so selfless and good to me. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you in my life.”

Papyrus, who hadn’t even known you were in the midst of your conversation, carried her over in his arms.

“WOWIE! SANS, YOU FINISHED THE BOUNCER? HOW FUN!” He beamed at you. “I WAS THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED THE LITTLE TOY. SANS DESIGNED IT.”

“yeah, it was my bro’s idea. he’s pretty great.”

So they collaborated on this. They were talking about your daughter even when she wasn’t around.

“LET’S DO THIS, LITTLE ONE. YOU AND I WILL TEST IT OUT.”

Your spiel was cut short, then, but you felt like you’d gotten your point across. Sans’s entire face was bright red and he couldn’t tear his eyes off you. You wanted to gaze at him pointedly to get your thoughts across, to let it sink in, but you knew that you had to focus on other things right now.

Papyrus set her down in the swing and pushed it gently. It swayed along and she cooed in surprise, reaching up her tiny hands to grasp at the dangling bone plush.

All three of you huddled over her. She was so unabashedly happy. Her eyes bright and transfixed on both of the brothers. Alternating her gaze between them as they reached forward and stroked her chubby cheeks and soft, downy, wispy hairs.

“you’re a real cutie, huh. gonna be a heartbreaker when you get older. just like your mom.”

You spluttered at that. Sans glanced at you from the corner of his eye and winked.

“OH, YES!!! THEY ALREADY LOOK SO MUCH ALIKE. NOTHING LIKE HER FATHER AT ALL. SHE IS GOING TO GROW UP TO BE THE BEST HUMAN EVER. AND IF TURNS OUT ANYTHING LIKE HER MOTHER, THERE WILL BE MANY SUITORS LINING UP AT HER DOOR! WELL, WE WILL JUST HAVE TO SCREEN THEM TO MAKE SURE THAT THEY ARE SUITABLE, WON’T WE, SANS?”

“heh. yeah. _suit-a-ble.”_

_“_ NO!!!”

Oh god. They were talking about this. You weren’t sure what to focus on here: the fact that they were complimenting your appearance, or that they were planning decades ahead.

“I AM GOING TO STIR THE SOUP. I WILL BE RIGHT BACK!” Papyrus sprung up. “OH, AND IT LOOKS LIKE IT’S TIME FOR HER BOTTLE. I WILL WARM THAT UP AS WELL. YOU BROUGHT FRESH MILK OVER FOR HER, DIDN’T YOU?”

“Mmhmm, it’s in the fridge.”

“EXCELLENT. BE RIGHT BACK!” He bounded away and made sure to check himself for any more messes on his shirt before delving back into cooking.

Sans plopped down in front of the swing. He covered his hands over his face. Popping them open with a bright grin. “peek-a-boo.”

She warbled on with something akin to a laugh. Floundering along in her swing.

“heh heh. ok, ok. again?” He shaded his eyes, nose and mouth. Revealing it with a quick flap of his fingers. “peek-a-boo!”

They were both cracking up. She couldn’t get enough of it. Sans just went along with it, too, over and over until she was getting so hyped up that he had to calm her down. He plucked one of her toys from the ground and put it in the swing, the perfect size for her to cuddle with it.

“TIME TO EAT!!!” Papyrus stumbled out with the bottle the perfect temperature. You knew that because he had plenty of spots all over his apron from wiping away the test droplets. “WHO WANTS TO FEED HER?”

“me.”

Sans was fascinated with humans. How she gurgled and suckled at the rubber tip, big, dark eyes staring up at him while she went. He held her close to his chest and you could hear the faint hum of his magic. A gentle beat that soothed the both of them so they were in a perfect little bubble of trust.

“WHILE HE IS FINISHING UP, WE SHOULD SIT DOWN TO EAT.”

Papyrus pulled your chair out for you while he served you dinner. He always knew just what to make when you were craving it. You tapped your spoon on the table while Sans finished up, plopping her along his chest so he could rub her back and get her to burp. She didn’t spit up nearly as much as you thought, and he was lucky that he put a bib on himself before she made too big of a mess.

“just gimme a sec. gonna change her diaper.”

He grabbed the massive bag while Papyrus went to help him. They had a small table that they used specifically for changing her, one that folded out from the closet that they disinfected every time you guys came over. You watched them. Not warily, but fascinated. Entranced at how they went through the practiced motions, working in harmony to make sure she was clean and happy.

And there she was. Her tummy full, her eyes drooping, her onesie in place and the diaper thrown out in the trashcan they kept near the front door.

Sans took her into the kitchen just so you could keep a close eye on her, but ended up sitting across from you. Papyrus took his own seat next to him, dishing out food on his brother’s plate.

“so you still gonna apply to that daycare?”

You exhaled between bites. “I have to. Work doesn’t want to cut back my hours any more, but I’m not comfortable leaving her with just anybody. It’s a real pain, but they’ve got some of the best people working for them. I might have to just drop my cable altogether so I can afford it.”

“seriously? but TV’s what calms you down.”

“I know. I can always just sign up for a streaming service. She won’t be able to watch her favorite show, but…” You contemplated. “I guess I could just buy a few seasons on disc and put them on as background noise.”

Papyrus drummed his fingers on the table. He looked uncomfortable.

“Are you…okay, Paps?”

He shook his head, but was still silent. Sans glanced at him with a warning look.

“You don’t want to talk about it?”

Papyrus shoved more food in his mouth to silence himself.

“uh, we were…sort of thinking…”

“WE WANT TO BE THE ONES TO BABYSIT HER WHILE YOU ARE AT WORK! SANS AND I SPENT THE ENTIRE LAST WEEK BABYPROOFING THE HOUSE FOR WHEN SHE STARTS CRAWLING AROUND. WE HAVE PLENTY OF TIME BETWEEN OUR SHIFTS TO ALTERNATE WATCHING HER AND IT WOULD MEAN A GREAT DEAL IF YOU WOULD COME OVER EVEN MORE THAN YOU DO NOW BECAUSE WE WANT TO HANG OUT WITH YOU AND YOUR PERFECT LITTLE DAUGHTER AND SPEND TIME BECAUSE….WE…”

Sans’s eyesockets went black. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but here.

“bro.”

“I’M SORRY! I COULDN’T HOLD IT IN ANY MORE!” Papyrus went face down. Right into his soup. It bubbled along his face as he continued to spout more apologies.

You couldn’t believe it. “You guys…would be okay with that? Seriously?”

“OF COURSE WE WOULD!!! WE KNOW THAT MONSTERS DO NOT HAVE THE…BEST REPUTATION FOR HUMAN CHILDREN…BUT WE THINK WE HAVE DONE AN INCREDIBLE JOB THUS FAR! WE PROMISE YOU WILL NOT BE DISAPPOINTED. AND WE WILL DO IT FOR FREE!!!”

Free? That _was_ a way better offer than the eight-hundred-bucks-a-month deal that the last place offered you. But you still didn’t feel a hundred percent comfortable in accepting this generous suggestion.

“But…that’s a lot of work on you guys. I mean. I get that you love her, but she’s not your daughter. And being with her during the week is a lot more exhausting than these visits. I don’t want you to pressure yourself into doing this, and I don’t want you to go into it with very different expectations. I wouldn’t put this on you.”

“listen…” Sans coughed, grabbing your attention. “this, uh…arrangement? would mean a hell of a lot to us. we _know_ we’re not family…but…we wanna be.”

You looked from him to Papyrus. They were blushing. Hard.

“You do?”

“I WOULD LIKE THAT VERY MUCH.” Papyrus scrubbed at his face with his napkin. “SHE IS WONDERFUL AND IT WOULD MEAN THAT YOU COULD SPEND THE NIGHT OVER MORE OFTEN IF YOU WERE TOO TIRED. AND WE COULD EAT DINNER LIKE THIS AND WATCH TV SHOWS AND LEARN HER ABC’S AND 123’S. TOGETHER.”

“and you’d stick around. so maybe we could…do other things.”

“YES. LIKE HAVE DATES.”

_What._

“pfft, bro??? i thought you said you weren’t gonna scare her off with that?”

“I—I DIDN’T MEAN TO! IT JUST CAME OUT! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!” He buried his face in his hands and groaned. “HOW EMBARRASSING.”

“uh, just forget that part,” Sans laughed shakily. “this isn’t…i mean, it would be… _real_ nice, but that’s not why we wanna do it.”

“OH, NO. NOT AT ALL. I HOPE YOU DON’T TAKE IT THAT WAY! WE WANT TO WATCH HER AND TAKE CARE OF HER, BUT NOT SO WE CAN BE TOGETHER IN A RELATIONSHIP. WE WOULD DO THAT ANYWAY! BUT…HAVING YOU AS A GIRLFRIEND W-WOULD BE…” He pressed his fingers together shyly. “A-A VERY…GOOD WAY TO MAKE THE TRANSITION SEAMLESS…”

They wanted to date you. Both of them. To be a part of your daughter’s life? To babysit her and help you out while you worked your ass off to support her? You’d been alone this entire time. And it was hard to even think about having someone else to rely on.

“I…”

“WAIT! DON’T SAY ANYTHING. IT IS…A VERY OVERWHELMING THING TO DISCOVER, AND IT WAS BY ACCIDENT! S-SO…PLEASE DO NOT THINK THAT YOU NEED TO GIVE US AN ANSWER NOW! OR AT ALL!!!”

“yeah. uh. we can just be friends.”

“YES. AND WE WILL NEVER BRING IT UP AGAIN.”

“No.”

Both of them went silent.

“You don’t have to…you don’t have to do that.” You bit your lower lip and tried hard not to show them how flustered you were. “I, um…I think I would want that, too.”

“s-seriously?”

“REALLY???”

“Mmmhmm.” Your chin dropped down to your chest and you could hear your heartbeat reverberating in your ears. “It’s…something I’ve wanted for a while, actually.”

“YOU HAVE?!”

“oh boy.”

“B-but I was afraid that…you know, it’s a lot of responsibility, and…dating is really going to be hard, even without all of my scheduling issues. She’s so needy right now and I didn’t want to give you false hopes because it’s gonna be anything but normal.”

Sans laughed.

Papyrus laughed.

“NORMAL??? WE ARE MONSTERS. EVERYTHING IS AN ADVENTURE AND WE REVEL IN CHALLENGES! I, OF COURSE, AM THE BEST AT PROBLEM SOLVING AND REFUSE TO BACK DOWN FOR THE PERSON I CARE ABOUT!”

“heh. i guess i could go along with that.” He winked at you from across the table. “i think we should get permission from the main star, though.”

He hopped down from his seat and Papyrus followed suit. Bending down to meet her sleepy gaze.

“whaddya think, kiddo? wanna have us around?”

“ARE YOU OKAY WITH US SMOTHERING YOUR MOTHER WITH LOVE AND AFFECTION FOR AS LONG AS SHE’LL HAVE US???”

Your baby reached up a hand and gripped both of their fingers. Bobbed it up and down. Gurgled. Your entire face went red.

Sans snickered. “think that’s a yes.”

“WHOOPIE! I AM GOING TO CELEBRATE. PLEASE HOLD ON FOR A MOMENT WHILE I GRAB MY CAMERA TO MARK THE OCCASION!”

You sat there, shock still, while both of them finished their dinner with gusto. Blushing through bites of food and going on and on about their plans for her while you were at work. What kind of projects they’d started and would complete in order to make this her home away from home. You listened in, completely flustered and filled to the brim with affection.

It was going to take some work, but…hey, you had a baby. How much harder could this be?

**Author's Note:**

>  **comment on my fics!** it really motivates me to keep writing.  <3
> 
> want to request one from me? put it in my [**tumblr inbox**](http://echoflowertea.tumblr.com/ask)!
> 
> [consider donating](http://ko-fi.com/A258IM#_=_)!


End file.
